


Fallen Birds

by infectedscrew



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, cursing, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightwing runs into the Outlaws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Birds

Roy skidded to a halt. He didn’t have time to stop but he really didn’t have a choice. On an instinct he lifted his bow, pulling the string taut. That was when his surroundings caught up with him and he was able to focus on the supposed “threat”.

“Shit…” He breathed.

In seconds, his bow was collapsed and shoved into his quiver. He dipped down and hauled the body up into his arms.

“Come on, buddy. You better not be dead,” he muttered. He shifted the body just enough to be able to keep running. “I don’t have time to bury you. I’m sort of being chased.”

Just seconds behind him the sounds of explosions and howls of fury, although it could have been pain, moved Roy ever faster. He was pretty sure that he made it back to the Jeep in record time. If he had time to spare a thought for records anyway. Which, considering the angry fireballs behind him, and the bleeding body held against his chest, he really didn’t.

“Hey! Jay!”

The former Robin jerked his head, indicating that he was listening. With the mask it was impossible to know what the man was thinking. But Roy was very sure it was something along the lines of irritation and rage as he fired at the enemies running at them. Or, more possibly, annoyance that Roy used the name ‘Jay’. Or, even more likely, that he was more than ready to get out of Miami and back on the road.

“Jay! We’ve got a problem!”

“And what could be more of a problem than this?”

“Well, look!”

There was a pause as Jason stopped firing long enough to look over at the archer. Roy was very sure that if the mask wasn’t on, Jason’s eyes would have gotten very wide. As it was, the infamous hood showed nothing. A curse escaped Jason instead. He shoved his guns away and launched into the Jeep.

“Get in the Jeep! Now!”

Roy didn’t need to be told twice. He dragged himself and the new body into the Jeep. It took more effort than he realized to get them both into the back seat. Then again, that was probably because the second Roy was over the door frame, Jason had shot off.

“Would you slow down! I’m pretty sure he’s bleeding out!”

“Do something about it! We don’t have time to stop,” Jason snapped.

Roy managed a sigh. He moved his hand to the gaping wound in Nightwing’s side. Concern briefly crossed his features. “This isn’t the best way to have a reunion you know that, don’t you, short pants?”

-/-

Dick woke with a hard groan. His head was pounding and his side felt like it was on fire. He tried to move his arms but they were lead at his sides.

“Finally awake?”

A red head filled his vision. It took a few minutes before his mind caught up with him and he was able to spit out a weak, “Roy?”

“Yup. Glad you remember. How do you feel?”

“Like shit,” he answered truthfully.

Roy chuckled and sat back.

That was when Dick realized he was in a rather fancy hotel bed. He lifted his hands to his face and rubbed at his eyes. It took serious will power but he sat up and leaned on the headboard.

“Where am I?”

“Hotel in beautiful Orlando, Florida,” Roy answered, crossing his arms over his chest. His expression was strangely tight.

Dick lifted an eyebrow at him. “What’re you doing here?”

“Making sure you’re still alive.” Roy paused before he sighed, his face relaxing. “On a mission with Jason.”

That made Dick blink. “Jason? Jason Todd?” He repeated.

Roy nodded. “Right. But you might not be able to see him. He’s sort of… Pissed.” he said, carefully. He stood up from his chair, patting his thighs. “But there is someone who I think you’d like to see.”

As if on cue, Koriand'r stepped into the room. Her normally serene face was twisted into vague worry and annoyance. Dick wasn’t sure if that was because they left on bad terms or because Jason had said things behind his back. Either way, he wasn’t all that thrilled to see the annoyance behind her worry.

“Dick,” she said evenly.

Only Roy could laugh at a name. He lifted his hands. “Well, I’m going to head out. You too look like you need time to each other.” He excused himself from the room.

Dick swallowed and looked to the alien. He smiled awkwardly. “Hey…” It was lame, but he’d never been the best with words.

Kori was quiet for a long moment. Then, slowly, she moved across the room to sit on the edge of the bed. She lifted her hand to brush Dick’s hair back. Her face had shifted out of that strange worry-annoyance mix and into something more confused.

“You are more familiar to me,” she said.

Something twisted in Dick’s stomach and he was very sure it had nothing to do with his battle wound. He tilted his hand toward her touch. “Yeah?”

She nodded. “You were there when I first arrived on this planet. I know you,” she continued. Her hand stilled and she pulled it back. “You helped me and now you’re here in need of our help.”

Dick swallowed. “I am, yeah.”

In a weird sort of way, that was Dick’s prompt to spill everything that had happened since he’d last seen the off-planet princess. He explained what it was like filling the shadow of his mentor. Having to raise a child that was more of an adult than he’d ever be. Then going off and having to take his own, independent, title again. All the changes, on top of being so separated from his family was leaving him at a cross roads he hadn’t been at since he’d given up the title of Robin. Kori had sat, silent and listening through his rambles. There was just something about her that invited speech. She could easily sit through all the horror and pain, staying calm and at the very end her opinion would never change.

Two hours of talking and Dick was exhausted. Kori leaned up and pressed a very soft kiss to his forehead.

“You are your own man, Dick Grayson. Make your life yours and yours alone,” she said gently before sitting back. “Jason has taken his death and rebirth and made it something only he controls. You must do the same with yours.”

Dick sighed. “Yeah…” He closed his eyes. He wasn’t at all sure what he was going to do when he ran into Jason face-to-face. “Thank you, Kori.”

Just before he was pulled into slumber, he felt a much warmer, softer, hand curl around his and hold him tight.

-/-

The next time Dick woke up, he felt considerably better but the feeling didn’t last long. Not when he saw who was standing next to his bed. He hoped he gave a winning smile, but years of anger tainted the expression.

“Hey Jason, what’s up?” He said stiffly.

His response was an eyebrow lift.

Dick’s shoulders tensed. Granted, he and Jason didn’t have the best history but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be civil. In fact if he was honest with himself he’d admit that he almost hated him. After everything that happened, Dick certainly couldn’t find it in himself to feel anything close to love or affection for the younger male. Gratitude, on the other hand, he could absolutely feel that for the man who had helped him when he was seriously injured.

“It’ll take a week before you can get out of bed,” Jason informed him out of the blue.

Dick blinked and nodded. “All right. So… Are you going to be here for a week or just going to leave?” There was a sharp irritation that covered his words.

Jason’s arms tightened and flexed. There was a brief second where Dick was concerned for his well being. Then Jason lifted a hand to his forehead and rubbed his temple. “Yes, we’re staying. Harper seems to think it would be better if we stay.”

It shouldn’t have surprised him that Roy had fought on his behalf. They’d always been on good terms. Or, at least, nice to each other.

“Sounds good,” he said.

Jason gave a curt nod. “Harper will be here if you need.”

“Roy. His name is Roy,” Dick said.

Jason looked at him evenly. “I know that.”

“So call him that.”

“I don’t need to.”

Anger flared hot and fast. “No, he’s on your team. You should respect him enough to calm him by his name,” he stated.

Jason’s face twisted for a moment. “Are you calling me disrespectful?”

Dick didn’t pause, “yes.”

There was a second of silence. And before Dick could wrap his head around it Jason’s face was suddenly very close to Dick’s. “Let’s get one thing straight,” Jason hissed. “I don’t like you. I never have and I probably never will. So I don’t need to be hearing about how you, of all people, think I’m disrespectful. Roy Harper is my team mate, not yours. And I can call him whatever I damn well please. You’re here because I respect Roy. You’re only alive in this nice hotel because I respected Roy and Kori enough to not just leave you bleeding to death.”

Dick leaned back as much as he could, jaw taught and lips thin.

“Don’t you dare, for one second, tell me I’m disrespectful. I highly suggest you rethink your words and start showing a little more gratitude.”

Jason leaned back, glaring so coldly, Dick was surprised he didn’t freeze where he sat. “One week, Dick fucking Grayson. Then my patience is gone. Got it?”

Dick’s jaw worked for a moment, then, “fine. One week.”

No one said reunions had to be good.


End file.
